Situations
by CoMiCalMe
Summary: Had to lower yourself to wearing nothing but a little pink thong… how sad.” Alright, ladies and germalmen, this is le sequel to Naked! Hope you like it! R&R!


A/N: Okay, you blasted people, here's the sequel to Naked you all asked for. I'm sorry it took me so long to write it. I wasn't exactly prepared to write a sequel when I wrote Naked… Which is why, and you're all going to hate me for this, this chapter is a cliff-hanger. I can't for the life of me think of what to do next. If any of you have ideas. PLEASE TELL THEM TO ME!

Heheh…

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; I just borrowed them for a little while ^ ^

Previously:

_With that, Hermione Granger left a very horny and very unhappy Draco Malfoy to stare after her, a mission set very clearly in his mind. He was going to get her if it was the last thing he did. _

* * *

Hermione opened up her door to find Draco Malfoy propped up on her pillows and clad in nothing but a pink thong. The sight made her stop and gape. _My he is a persistent one, isn't he?_

"Its about time you came home, Hermione," Draco started, adjusting himself to bring her attention to his stuff. "I was beginning to worry."

His plan so far had succeeded and her eyes moved to watch as his hands fixed the snug fabric covering his penis. She knew she shouldn't, but at that moment she wanted very much to take that little piece of cloth covering her sight of him and rip it off with her teeth.

Trying to look annoyed rather than aroused, Hermione closed the door behind her and replied in a somewhat bored tone, "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I would think it obvious what I'm doing here, Hermione," he said with a wink and began patting the empty place next to him.

"Bothering the crap out of me by the looks of it," she said as she walked over to her vanity, unclasping her necklace as she went.

She could still see him from her mirror and noticed that he was beginning to look less confident then when she had first entered her room. She almost smiled at the thought.

"You didn't seem to mind too much the night before," he said from behind her, having gotten up from his place on the bed.

Hermione quickly spun around, a little miffed that she had let him get behind her like that without her realizing it.

"What? Are you reassuring yourself, Malfoy?" pausing she began checking him out, looking him up and down wearing a look of distaste, "not so confident anymore are you? Had to lower yourself to wearing nothing but a little pink thong… how sad."

Draco visibly flinched at her words, his eyes hardening and his hands clenching in response. He had finally snapped. Who knew her words were going to be the thing to throw him over the edge. Well Hermione sure as hell didn't because she was extremely unprepared for what he did next.

Losing the calm and confident exterior, or what ever had been left of it, Draco grabbed her arms and forcefully shoved her onto her bed. An almost animalistic look entered his eyes as he stalked towards her.

Hermione didn't have a clue what to do. She was completely wandless, stupidly leaving it in her bag that was now on the floor somewhere, and she knew Draco would be able to beat her to the door if she made a run for it. The only thing that she could think of, being in a somewhat frantic state of mind, was to comply with all of Draco's wishes… at least until she got to her wand that is.

When Draco finally reached the bed and in front of Hermione she was completely calm, despite the look he was giving her, which would have scared the shit out of any normal person. Good thing Hermione was anything but normal(A/N: hello, witch??-hermione raises her hand-).

So instead of screaming bloody murder when he moved his way on top of her she gave him lust filled eyes, which, mind you, wasn't very difficult after having seen what lay under that little pink thong of his.

Draco, noticing the look she was now giving him began to feel a little more confident again and sounded his usual cocky self when he said: "I knew you'd finally warm up to me, Hermione. Especially after last night."

The last was said with him sensually trailing his hands down her body, eliciting a small excited noise out of Hermione. He was finally in charge this time. It wasn't going to be her that left the room satisfied and happy. Nope, this time it was going to be him and she was going to be the one crawling back.

* * *

A/N: In case you didn't read the Authors Note above then, yes this is a horrible cliff-hanger. This is because I am in dire need of some ideas as what to do next, because, for some ungodly reason, I can't think of any. Suggestions will be welcomed.

Thanks!


End file.
